LucyXCana
by IamDivergentForever
Summary: Cana and Lucy have feelings for each other but have never known how to express them, until one night that all changed.


Alright, So I TOTALLY ship cana and Lucy together so i decided to make this story for ya'll

* * *

**Lucy****POV**

Wow, Fairy tail sure has grown. When I first came her everything seemed so...so...alien to me. Everyone has grown since then, they have all become so strong. It's hard to believe that it's not even been a whole year since I joined.

I enter the guild and the scene, as usual, is mass chaos. Gray and Natsu are once again at it again, Juvia follows cloy behind fawning over her beloved Gray. Levy is deep into a novel. Mira is behind the counter with a smile that could keep the world spinning. And cana... Cana is doing her usual thing, Drinking as usual. haha. Every since I have joined she has always been someone that I have always thought about more than anyone. How can I tell her about these feelings that I have? She looks up from her barrel of beer and catches me starring at her. I blush and turn away. She motions for me to come and sit with her. I am hesitant at first but I make my way over to her table.

"What's going on, luce?" She smirks at me.

"I was thinking about going on a job but it looks like my team is fighting again. Haha. As usual." I Smile at her, I can feel myself blushing. Shit, I don't want her to know how I feel about her. At least not yet. Not until I can figure this thing out.

"Yeah, well they have been doing that for years now. I guess that fire and ice really don't mix." Cana smiles and takes a huge gulp of beer.

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

"So, Why were you staring at me just a second ago? What am I not as pretty as you are?" She looks at me with a sarcastic look.

My cheeks turn bright pink like natsu's hair. Dammit, Stop blushing! "No...I- uh..."

"Haha. I am just messing with you."

"Oh, haha!" I force a laugh trying to relieve the mood.

"What do you say we get out of this dump? I know a couple of places that have some really nice booze!"

Me? with cana? Alone. I don't know if I can handle myself. I will just embarrass myself but I can't say no, "Sure!" I answer.

"Alright then! Let's go!" She grabs my hand and pulls me out of the guild. When we are outside, she lets go. Her hands are so soft...

As we are walking down the road she asks,"So blonde, have you ever been drunk before? I don't even think that I have seen you drink a drink of alcohol."

"well, uh, no. I have never even had a drop."

"Well, looks like we are going to have to change that." She says with a gleam in her eyes. The sunsetting behind her gives off a rosy pink color that makes her look even more beautiful.

When we reach the bar, we grab a seat and cana shows me all of the different drinks that they have. "There are so many different kinds!"

"Haha. Yeah, but for you, because you are new to this I am going to get you a shot." She smirks. She waves down the waiter and orders 6 shots.

"Does this stuff even taste good? I ask

"Why else do you think that people would drink it. haha."

"haha. Yeah. I guess that you are right."

The shots arrive and she gives all of them to me. "Don't you want one?"

"Haha. No this is your night!"

I look at the mysterious liquid in my small little glass. "Just drink it already!" Cana urges.

I take the glass and dump the cold liquid into my mouth. My throat burns.

"Haha. That's a girl."

We sit and drink for a little while. My vision begins to get fuzzy and dizzy. Cana giggles when I say something stupid. I don't even know what I am saying at this point. Eventually she says that I have had enough and that we should get outta this place.

"Alright, but don't let that that that that..." The world begins to spin. I don't even remember falling but I find myself on the floor being helped up by cana, who doesn't seem to even be slightly drunk.

"Lets get you home blonde."

As we walk home I see the bridge, I run up to it and stand on the edge.

"The boat people always tell me that I am going to fall in the blue stuff."

Cana rushes over to me and places her hands on my waist. "Well, lets not let that happen."

She lifts me down off of the ledge and helps me into my apartment. She helps me get into the bed and we sit there.

"Cana?"

"Yes, luce?"

"Will you stay here? I mean like I know you have a place but like you know stay here." I say in a slurred drunken voice.

She doesn't say anything for what seems like a long time, but she eventually answers," Sure, I don't see why not."

She smirks, looking down at me. I don't know if it was because of how drunk I was but it looked like she was blushing. Did she feel the same way? No. She couldn't have. There was no way that she could like someone like her. Cana, slips under the covers and we eventually fall asleep.

* * *

The sunrise light shines in through the window. Cana and I have found ourselves holding each-other in each other's arms. When did this happen? I watch her sleeping face. She looks so cute when she is sleeping. I muster up the courage to kiss her lightly on the cheek. Her face is so soft. Her eyes open and she smiles. I immediately begin to blush. She places her hand on my cheek and rubs it with her thumb.

"Don't worry about it."

"Worry about what?" I ask, puzzled.

"I feel the same way"

My heart skips a beat. I don't know what to say but before words can even escape my mouth. I feel sift firm lips pressed against mine. Time stood still as our lips moved together sweetly making me forget about everything around me. Everything around us faded away. Cana smiled into the kiss and pulled away and said," I have always felt this way about ."

Her words made my heart want to explode. I loved her more than I knew.

She brought me closer holding me in her arms. I listened to her chest. I could hear her heart-beat, her breaths and those funny sounds that your stomach makes. We laughed and giggled. We then fell back asleep, in each other's arms.

I am so glad that she is mine...


End file.
